Bag top forming and retaining apparatus for forming the bag top of a filled bag for movement through a bag top closure machine.
In the prior art plastic bags are clamped to a spout assembly, filled, and then dropped onto a conveyor assembly which conveys the filled bag through a bag top closure machine, for example a heat sealing machine. Problems have been encountered in that as the filled bag is being conveyed to a bag top closure machine at times the bag top is not properly aligned, or remains aligned until it enters the closure machine conveyor, or properly shaped to be passed through the bag top closing machine; or if it passes through the closing machine, the desired bag top closure is not obtained without the intervention of an operator. In order to overcome problems of the above mentioned nature, this invention has been made.